imperialcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Yonokid
Yonokid is a player who started in the GlobeMC 1 Era and joined sometime in November and December of 2019. He set his sights on becoming a part of Japan, and quickly invited HappieBTW to claim Aomori (青森県) in the northern region of Tohoku (都北町). HappieBTW quickly changed his name to Japan3seMan and legends were set in stone. Beginnings Yonokid and now Japan3seMan worked furiously to gain the amount of gold needed to claim Aomori as their own. As they were successful, Yonokid began to build a border separating Aomori from Iwate and Akita, two unclaimed prefectures beneath them. The borders expanded and Yonokid became the first player in Japan to create borders separating prefectures. He had also continued to rack up many hours under Cody's rule of the GlobeMC server. Post-Building Obsession As Yonokid's lust for building structures in Japan decreased, he became more interested in exploring the rest of the world and claiming all of Aomori. He invited Faxality to join Aomori, as he and Japan3seMan worked on it while he was away. Yonokid made a trip from the San Marina ship in the Atlantic sea, all the way through South America and to Antarctica, where the end portal was located. The last trip he would make would be the trip from the southern tip of California to Hawaii, and finally, Atlantis, where few had reached. His reign of Aomori would be cut short as Multicody10, the server owner, left the server in the dust, and only the world file was recovered. Pre-ImperialCraft As Yonokid had heard about the saddening news of the GlobeMC server, he had heard about the new but not yet named ImperialCraft server. He worked with old Japan members to create a map of claims so Japan could be claimed evenly by regions and not have any internal conflicts. Kweis, (T3mpost) received the map of japan's claims and was unofficial that Daei, Yonokid, and the others would be claiming Japan as their own once more. ImperialCraft Reign As Japan3seMan and Yonokid were the first few to join the new server after watching Imfromfuture debut the spawn over a Discord Livestream, at the measly 5 TPS, they successfully made it to Japan and worked for hours to claim Tokyo (東京). Japan3seMan quickly left to claim the Shikoku Region (四国) south of Tokyo. Commemorating the success of claiming Tokyo, Yonokid quickly began to work on the biggest structure in Japan, the palace. The Palace took all 3 weeks that the server was open to finish, which accounted for several hours of work. Post-ImperialCraft As Imfromfuture brought the ImperialCraft server into chaos, Yonokid stayed strong and committed to the original server. He was not willing to let his palace go to waste, one week less of progress or not. We are yet to find out Yonokid's decisions that will lead to the uprise or downfall of the new Tokyo. GaiaMC Yonokid's extra hours of time paid off, as he completed the palace in the GaiaClassic server. However, as it will not last long, he will be rebuilding in the new GaiaMC server.Category:People and Players Category:Players